


Risk

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [83]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, POV Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes out to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

"You don't have to do this, baby," Liam reminded me as he squeezed my hand in encouragement. It had been two months and I was ready to try to come out to my parents. We had been out at school almost from the beginning and almost everyone had been accepting. We told Liam's parents a few weeks ago and they too supported us. I tried to delay telling my parents for as long as possible because I didn't know how they would react. Being very religious people, I worried that they wouldn't support us and I couldn't even stand the thought of losing my family. But enough is enough, I finally decided. I loved Liam more than anything and my parents deserved to know it, whether they liked it or not, so it was a risk I was willing to take. 

"I know," I responded, squeezing back. "But I want to or, at least, I need to."

"I love you. No matter what happens in there, you need to know that."

I kissed his nose. "I love you too. Nothing's gonna change that. You ready?" He nodded and dropped my hand. It was probably for the best not to shock my parents with immediate displays of affection like that. We stepped into the dining room where my parents and sisters were already seated. I wasn't too thrilled to be doing this in front of the girls, but they deserved to know too. Plus, I was pretty sure Doniya already knew, judging by the looks she would give me whenever Liam was brought up.

"Hello boys," my mum started conversation. "How was your day?"

"Um, actually mum, can we talk about something?" I asked nervously.

She looked confused for a moment before answering, "Of course. What's up?"

"Um..." I wasn't sure how to begin and Liam twined our fingers together under the table, calming me down. "Mum, Dad, Liam and I are...like, dating." 

It was silent for the longest time while I waited their judgement. I caught Doniya's eyes across from me and she sent me a reassuring smile that I really did need to see right then. I had never been so nervous in my life.

"Well," my mother started after a moment, "I can't say that I'm completely shocked." 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" My dad asked skeptically. My heart sank at his obvious doubt and I knew that both he and mum would have a hard time accepting this.

"Dad, I have never been more sure about anything in my life," I answered truthfully, bringing my hand, still joined with Liam's, to the table where everyone could see it. "I really love him." I could see Liam smiling affectionately next to me and I smiled back at him.

"I dont really know what to say, Zayn," his dad sighed. "It's wrong, and you know that. I'd like to be able to support you, you know I would. I have to let you make your own decisions and try to accept them the best I can. Is that fair?"

I nodded and forced myself to smile, no matter how much it hurt that my family wouldn't be able to support us the way Liam's does. "Yeah, 's fair," I agreed. Liam squeezed my hand again and I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of dinner was spent in mostly silence, save for my sisters telling the occasional story about their days. I ate as quickly as I could and Liam and I cleared our plates when we were done before escaping back to my room.

"I'm so proud of you," he mumbled against my cheek once we were alone.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I don't think I can do anything without you anymore," I admitted. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Zaynie," he responded, before kissing me.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered. He stayed a lot of nights, and it was becoming more and more frequent. Whenever I was stressed, I would call my boyfriend and he would hold me until I fell asleep. It made me feel so much better. "Night, baby," he whispered, laying down next to me on my bed. I fell asleep quickly in Liam's arms because he was all I needed and no matter what anyone else says, he's my forever.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
